Un poème, une lettre, que dire ?
by Mizuno Musume Megami
Summary: Sirius se retrouve dans le futur et rencontre le fils de son best friend... délires à gogo ! Une fic' fraiche à lire tout simplement !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre vénérée J.K.Rowling, je les utilise juste pour ma fic' et pas pour me faire de l'argent ! Si des similitudes avec d'autres fic' apparaissent dites-vous bien que je n'ai rien copié et que je N'ai PAS PLAGIE ! Par contre vous n'avez pas le droit de me plagié non plus ! Je déteste ce genre de comportement !

Warning : R

_Note de l'apprentie auteur :_ Voilà Une fic sympa sans prise de tête ! simple histoire sans grande épopée mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de la publier. C'est un slash ou Yaoi (comme vous voulez) sur Harry et … suspens ! Bon vous allez vite deviner ! Si vous êtes homophobe (beûrk !) DEGAGEZ ! Comme c ma prems' j'ai fait une fic en plusieurs courts chapitres. Cette fic est un voyage dans le futur ! (_Toutes mes petites notes sont entre parenthèses et en italique)._Si elles vous gênent je suis désolée ! Dites-le moi ! Les pensées du personnage qui parle sera entre /… OK ? C'est aussi une fanfiction pas toujours sérieuse ! Je me suis bien amusée sur certains passages ! -

**_Dédicace :_** Cette fic' est pour une personne à qui je tiens énormément… C'est Lia, membre des JKS, plus connue sous le nom de S.lia ! _(Allez lire "Jeu de vérité" de S.lia ! C génial ! Et aidez-moi à la convaincre de continuer plus vite ! lol)_.

Je ne prétends pas égaler des auteurs comme Elehyn, Lychee, Umbre 77, Yume No Kami, le Duo infernal, S.lia et plein d'autres ! _(je fais de la pub ! Ils en valent la peine !) _Mais je crois que ça s'améliore au fil de la fic' !-

De Mizuno à Lia

Un poème, une lettre, que dire ?

Chapitre 1 : Étrange réveil…

Sirius se réveilla dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tiens, il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté la Grande Salle hier… Bizarre. Un long bâillement sortit de sa bouche. Il regarda le décor familier autour de lui… quelques tables en bois, un canapé en cuir vermeille, les poufs et les fauteuils rembourrés rouges ou or, les vieilles tentures… Ah mais, qui avait remplacé les tentures délicieusement moisis et ni y avait-il pas moins de sièges bancals ? Sûrement les elfes… encore en train de faire du zèle ! Ils avaient même poli la plus grande des tables, celle en ébène… « Eh ! Ils ont mis une grande pendule en bois de santal ! Waw le luxe ! 10h30…Ben merde alors ! je suis **encore un tout petit peu** en retard ! ». Il avait juste séché involontairement _(pour une fois !)_ une heure de potion et avait raté une ½ h du cours de métamorphose…

Avec un peu de chance le professeur McGonagal ne lui donnerait qu'une simple retenue et ne le transformerait pas en montre à gousset comme elle l'avait promis au début de l'année… elle ne le ferait pas quand même… hein ? Elle n'était pas comme ça la McGo'… Bon sang mais pourquoi James ou Mussy ne l'avait-il pas secouer ce matin ! Heureusement qu'il était habillé… « Me laverait ce soir… »

Il sortit de la salle commune en courant et PAF, s'étala sur quelqu'un…

Lorsqu'il se releva, il se retrouva face à face avec un jeune homme brun.

« – JAMES !

– SIRIUS ! Qu'est-ce que…

– Depuis quand tu portes des lentilles de contact couleur ? Bon d'accord quand t'as les yeux verts t'es super mignon mais…. Mais AU FAIT ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS RÉVEILLÉ ? ET… comment ça se fait que t'es pas en cours ?

– Bah… on est en vacances ! C'est bientôt Noël !…mais… Tu t'es trompé dans une potion de jouvence ou je rêve ?

– Hein ? Tout va bien James ? Tu délires là !

Hein ? Sirius voyons pourquoi tu m'ap… AH ! J'ai compris ! Après avoir pris la potion de jouvence ratée tu t'es pris la porte et t'es devenu amnésique… ou alors une licorne ailée est entrée dans ta chambre et…

_( : l'est devenu fou le brun !)_

– James… Calme-toi… on va aller voir Miss Pompom, d'accord ? Gentil James… gentil _( : deviennent tous cinglés ! Il le prend pour un chien ! Quelle ironie ! Le Chien le prend pour un chien ! lol ! )_

– Quand te rendras-tu compte que mon père est… enfin… euh… _(- ça réfléchi dur ici !)_ MORT !

– Je suis vraiment désolé James…

– JE SUIS PAS JAMES ! _( # -# : CRIS PAS !)_

– Oh… t'es un sosie ? _( VV : T'as pas saisi Sirius…)_

– Non… Je… suis… SON FILS ! _(Paf ! l'est direct !)_

– Ah… _(TILT !)_ KÔÂÂÂÂÂÂ ! _( Y fait la grenouille maintenant !)_

– Sirius… t'es censé te reposer dans l'hôpital spécialisé en traumatisme à Wellington en Nouvelle-Zélande… après ce que tu viens de subir comme changement…

– Comme changement ? QUEL CHANGEMENT ! Et puis t'as quel âge ?

– Remus et Tonks ont trouvé le moyen de te ramener du rideau des morts ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais le principal c'est qu'ils aient réussis ! Et sinon moi j'ai 16 ans, je suis en 6e année et je m'appel…

– MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! James a 17 ans donc… JAMES AVAIT 1 AN QUAND IL T'A…!

– 1an ? OH ! Attends… je crois que je comprends… sais-tu en quelle année sommes-nous ?

– Bah en mil neuf cent…

– TOUT FAUT ! On est déjà passé en l'an 2000 !»

BOUM ! Harry Potter, car c'était lui le brun, regarda 2 secondes son parrain évanoui en plein milieu du couloir et lui lança un sortilège de lévitation pour l'amener à une infirmière toute joyeuse qui semblait comprendre la situation mieux que lui…

« – Sirius m'en avait parlé à l'époque… lança-t-elle

– Parlé de quoi ? Je suis perdu !_(pov' Ryry !)_

– Sirius Black était en dernière année lorsqu'il a fait un voyage dans le futur qu'il m'a raconté ! Il a dit avoir rencontré le fils de son meilleur ami, de ne pas être très fier de ce qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il ne fallait pas m'inquiéter si je le revoyais dans plusieurs années à l'âge de 17 ans… il s'est confié au professeur Dumbledore et à moi. Ensuite Albus a retiré tous ses souvenirs du voyage pour qu'il « ne change rien à l'avenir »… je n'étais pas vraiment en accord avec lui pour qu'il les efface alors Albus a gardé ces souvenirs à l'abri, je ne sais où…

– … STOP ! Faut que j'assimile tout ça… lui _(il montra le jeune homme endormi à qui Pompom faisait boire une fiole violette ) _c'est le Sirius d'avant et le Sirius de maintenant est en Nouvelle-Zélande et… »

Soudain le Sirius-d'avant se réveilla en toussotant et Madame Pomfresh s'écria : « BIENVENUE DANS LE FUTUR ! ».

ReBOUM ! Harry, ne pouvant en supporter plus, s'était frappé la tête contre le mur _(Méchant Harry ! Méchant Harry ! lol ! -) _. L'infirmière se maudissant d'avoir tant troublé le Survivant _( : Troublé ? Traumatisé à vie oui ! lol !)_ l'assit sur un tabouret et enleva, à l'aide d'un baume, l'énorme bosse qui trônait fièrement sur le front de l'ébouriffé–à–moitié–assommé–et–qui–est–complètement-chamboulé.

« – Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi il vous a prit l'idée saugrenue de vous fracasser le crâne ? Voulez-vous vraiment me faire mourir de peur ! Heureusement que vous l'avez dure votre petite caboche ! Moi humble infirmière de Poudlard n'avais jamais vu un élève se projeter la tête contre un mur !

– VOUS ÊTES VACHE ! VOUS ME BALANCEZ UNE HISTOIRE À DORMIR DEBOUT DANS LA TRONCHE ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE RESTE DE MARBRE ! ET VOTRE « BIENVENUE DANS LE FUTUR » VOUS AUREZ PU ÉVITER ! »

Tout ces cris avaient fini de réveiller Sirius qui regardait son futur neveu hurler sur une Madame Pomfresh honteuse. Puis Harry se remettant du choc demanda à sortir, ce que lui accorda l'infirmière boudeuse à la condition qu'il fasse visiter le "new-Poudlard" à leur invité surprise, ce que l'excité brun accepta facilement…_(-- voui, voui… TRES facilement !…)_

« – PAS QUESTION QUE JE L'ENMÈNE !

– Pas d'histoires Monsieur Potter ! gronda Pompom

– VEUX PAS !

– VOUS ALLEZ Y ALLER AVEC LUI !

– NON !

– SI !

– NAON !

– C'EST UN ORDRE POTTER !

– Allez STP euh… Harry ! supplia le-Sirius-d'avant.

– Au trot Potter : 1, 2 ! 1, 2 ! »

Harry, tête basse, _(- Attention au mur ! lol !)_ marcha jusqu'au parc en pressant le-jeune-homme-du-passé qui le suivait, tout sourire.

Le Survivant s'assit sur une pierre plate au bord du lac et son "invité" s'installa à côté de lui. Sirius voyait bien qu'il dérangeait le futur-fils-de-son-meilleur-ami et en était désolé. Il commença à le détailler.

Harry était particulièrement maigre et semblait avoir grandit vite et récemment. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient doucement dans la brise anglaise, ses yeux d'un vert pétillant lui rappelèrent évidemment Lily Evans et il comprit vite que c'était sa mère…

Le jeune Potter, malgré sa maigreur, était plutôt mignon et la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front lui donnait un certain charme. Elle avait une forme bizarre, un peu comme un éclair stylisé… Sirius continua à regarder son guide.

Ses lunettes rondes ressemblaient à celle de James Potter… En fait il avait le visage de James ! C'était impressionnant et très troublant ! Sirius avait une envie folle de toucher son visage pour vérifier qu'il existait vraiment ! _(j'me demande ce qu'en dirait Ryry ?… -)_

Harry de son côté observait également son futur parrain… Il n'y avait pas la fatigue ni la tristesse que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux du Sirius-de-maintenant. Ses cheveux_ (à Sirius !)_ étaient plus long, plus soignés et moins ternes que ceux du Sirius qu'il connaissait. Le Sirius-d'avant était proportionnellement aussi musclé mais moins osseux que le Sirius-parrain.

Ah… Quelle pagaille dans sa tête ! Tout à coup, Harry eut une idée quelque peu originale qui lui faciliterait l'addition de tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Il en fit part au Sirius-d'avant…

« – Euh, Sirius ?

– Oui ?

– Je peux te donner un autre nom pour que ce soit plus clair dans ma tête ? Non je dis ça parce que c'est un peu idiot que je t'appelle le Sirius-d'avant et c'est _(- chiant à écrire pour l'auteur ! lol !)_… bizarre…je te connais pas et je t'appelle comme mon parrain…ça fait drôle… Tu comprends ?

– - Bien sûr /Il est trop craquant quand il est triste / Tu veux m'appeler comment ? Suiris ?

– Suiris ?

– C'est Sirius à l'envers / il est trop chou /

– Bof ! Et si on prenait le nom d'un héros de roman… Ruy ? Comme Ruy Blas de Victor Hugo ! J'adore ce roman !

– / Aga / Tu comprends le français ?

– Je l'ai lu traduit… /imbécile /

– /j'suis trop con / Bon va pour Ruy !

/ Silence gêné … /

Ruy… je suis désolé pour l'accueil… je m'inquiète pour Sirius…

/ Il s'inquiète pour moi-plus-tard… c'est vrai que c'est bizarre /

Est-ce que je vais mieux ? je veux dire…

Tu t'es… enfin Sirius s'est réveillé… mais il … il entend toujours des voix… des voix de trépassés… les voix de … de sa mère… de gens qui lui étaient chers…d'assassins…d'inconnus… »

Le jeune homme replia ses genoux et y appuya son front. Il se mit tout doucement à pleurer. Il avait cumulé la fatigue depuis un certain temps et la présence de son compagnon semblait le libérer. Sirius ou plutôt Ruy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise… Il finit par entourer les épaules du jeune Potter. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour le consoler mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver… Une légère bruine commença à tomber _(une bruine, pour ceux qu'on jamais vécu au nord, c'est de minuscules gouttelettes très froides qui ressemblent à des larmes… ça calme…mais c froid !) _et Ruy murmura à Harry qu'ils devraient rentrer… Ce qu'ils firent…

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans plus ni se toucher ni se parler…

C'EST FINI ! la suite bientôt promis ! Review SVP… dites-moi comment arranger, si c'est nul ou bien, bref conseils please mais ne faites pas de méchanceté gratuite… en ce moment mon moral fait des vagues et j'ai encore des cicatrices près des poignés alors on y va doucement ! Merci… Oh et même si c'est très court genre « la suite ! » reviewez ! ça me fait super plaisir !


	2. Olivier ? Mort…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre vénérée J.K.Rowling, je les utilise juste pour ma fic' et pas pour me faire de l'argent ! Si des similitudes avec d'autres fic' apparaissent dites-vous bien que je n'ai rien copié et que je N'ai PAS PLAGIE ! Par contre vous n'avez pas le droit de me plagié non plus ! Je déteste ce genre de comportement !

_Note de l'apprentie auteur :_ Voilà Une fic sympa sans prise de tête ! simple histoire sans grande épopée mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de la publier. C'est un slash ou Yaoi (comme vous voulez) sur Harry et … suspens ! Bon vous allez vite deviner ! Si vous êtes homophobe (beûrk !) DEGAGEZ ! Comme c ma prems' j'ai fait une fic en plusieurs courts chapitres. Cette fic est un voyage dans le futur ! _! Toutes mes petites notes sont entre / et en italique. _Si elles vous gênent je suis désolée ! Dites-le moi ! Les pensées du personnage qui parle seront (entre parenthèses) _… OK ? _C'est aussi une fanfiction pas toujours sérieuse ! Je me suis bien amusée sur certains passages ! -

Warning : R

**_Dédicace :_** Cette fic' est pour une personne à qui je tiens énormément… C'est Lia, membre des JKS, plus connue sous le nom de S.lia ! _(Allez lire "Jeu de vérité" de S.lia ! C génial ! Et aidez-moi à la convaincre de continuer plus vite ! lol)_.

Je ne prétends pas égaler des auteurs comme Elehyn, Lychee, Umbre 77, Yume No Kami, le Duo infernal, S.lia et plein d'autres ! _(je fais de la pub ! Ils en valent la peine !) _Mais je crois que ça s'améliore au fil de la fic' !-

**ANNONCE ! Attention vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais, d'après les conseils de Lalouve que je remercie beacoup, j'ai changé les codes au niveau des paroles… Vous n'avez pas vu ? Alors relisez la _Note de l'apprentie auteur !_**

De Mizuno à Lia

Chapitre 2 : Olivier ? Mort…

) Le fait que Ruy lui ait tenu les épaules d'un geste si affectueux, si amical, sans ambiguïté, sans idées perverses dans la tête, l'avait troublé. Oui, vraiment, car depuis le début de l'année les filles et les garçons s'intéressaient à lui. Il faut dire qu'après les multiples entraînements de cet été, que ce soit pour l'Ordre ou pour le stage de Quidditch, avaient considérablement changé son aspect physique. Il était beaucoup plus musclé malgré une maigreur persistante, moins pâle et avait atteint une taille dans la norme et même un peu plus grande d'ailleurs. Il avait fini par s'habituer aux regards d'envie des autres mais Ruy ne le regardait pas comme cela, c'était autre chose… Il le regardait comme une personne à respecter et non comme un objet qu'il faut à tout prix s'approprier.

) Son propre geste amical avait surpris Ruy… Lui si peu démonstratif d'habitude ! Le regard que lui avait lancé Harry lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés lui avait apporté un rayon de soleil… C'était un regard où se lisait les remerciements, le soulagement et l'amitié naissante. Comme Ruy aimait ce genre de regard franc et simple !

Ils commençaient à monter les premières marches quand ils virent le Professeur Dumbledore / _ça, ça me dépasse ! il est plus prof' il est directeur mais bon… ah les anglais / _dévalant l'escalier où ils allaient s'engager. / _là il se casse la figure en se prenant les pieds dans sa barbe et alors… nonon rien /. _

_« _– Ah Sirius ! s'écria le vieux chnoque-que-je-porte-dans-mon-cœur, je croyais que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

Appelez-moi Ruy, Professeur… ce sera plus discret…

Vous avez peut-être raison jeune homme… /_ -- bien sûr qu'il l'a raison abruti sénile de _censuré à cause du trop plein d'insultes délirantes que l'auteur est en train de lancer à l'ordinateur qui n'a rien fait, le pauvre /

Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Professeur / _ah les anglais /_

Oui, en effet… mais poyur l'instant je me contenterait de vous anoncer que le temps que vous resterez ici vous dormirez dans le dortoir des 6e années de Gryffondor car les 7e années sont trop nombreux et trop perturbateurs…

(Parce que je suis pas un perturbateur moi ?) Bien Professeur /…/

Bon… vous pouvez passer ! Je vous parlerez plus personnellement plus tard… »

Pendant le temps que dura l'échange Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une haine profonde (qui n'avait rien avoir avec Voldychou) s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait le directeur… / _OUAIS ! Tue-le !Vas-… nonon rien ! hihihi /_

Alors qu'ils remontaient les différents escaliers pour accéder à la tour des Gryffondors, Ruy s'aperçut qu'Harry le suivait machinalement et qu'il rêvassait sans bien faire attention à où il posait les pieds. Et plaf ! Harry avait son pied enfoncé jusqu'au genou dans la marche trouée… et Ruy était mort de rire en essayant de l'aider à s'en sortir. Même Harry se mit à rire alors qu'ils en étaient à leur 7e tentative d'extraction. Il finirent par y arriver avec l'aide de Dobby qui était en train de nettoyer l'un des tableaux ( Dobby va aider Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur !). La bonne humeur était à son comble entre les deux nouveaux amis lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La belle horloge dégageait un doux parfum et le feu dans la cheminée était vif réchauffant le petit salon. Cependant Ruy grelottait un peu vu leur petit séjour sous la fine pluie anglaise. Harry monta alors au dortoir et redescendit vite avec deux couvertures dans lesquelles les adolescents s'enroulèrent. Ruy s'effondra dans le canapé et Harry trouva une petite place sur un pouf pas trop mou.

Ruy, pour continuer dans la chaleureuse atmosphère, raconta quelques tours que lui et le reste des maraudeurs avaient joué à Severus Snape, le solitaire-aux-cheveux-gras. Harry riait de bon cœur et expliqua à quel point Snape, professeur de potion partial, était détesté encore aujourd'hui et combien de fois il avait souhaité lui renversé un chaudron sur la tête… / _ce serait peut-être bon pour son cuir chevelu ! mdr / _Ruy lui promit presque de le faire mais Harry le raisonna en appuyant sur le fait que Gryffondor perdait assez de points comme ça !

Un des perturbateurs de 7e année arriva dans la pièce en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Ruy fit une telle grimace de dégoût que le jeune Potter fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui gagna Black. Le 7e année se rendit compte qu'il était la cause de l'hilarité et marcha droit vers Harry qu'il prit par le col… C'est alors… qu'il se prit un magistral crochet du droit d'un Ruy surprotecteur et furieux si bien qu'il dû lâcher Potter.

« –ESPECE DE MALADE ! » éructa le 7e année vexé de se retrouver en position d'infériorité.

Un rustre doublé d'un imbécile comme c'est pitoyable, se plaignit Ruy d'un ton haut-perché (genre noble époque Louis XIV ).

Mais pour il se prend celui-là ! et puis d'abord t'es qui toi ?

(Oups ! j'avais pas pensé à ça)…je suis Ruy Moya et je suis un… euh… un correspondant écossais de Harry.

T'es sûr que t'es pas espagnol avec un nom pareil ?

T'as jamais entendu parler des origines hispaniques ?

MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE… »

A ce moment, Ruy (pour qui la stupidité était un supplice ) sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'immobilité au drôle d'olibrius sur lequel ils étaient tombés. Puis il dit simplement à Harry :

« – Quel honte ! Un Gryffondor atteint par la terrible Serpentarde, la maladie de la connerie la plus profonde / _si vous saviez l'horreur que c'est d'écrire du mal des Serpentards… ç ç ma pauvre Maison à moi /_

Comme à peu près tous les 7e année ! » répondit Harry entre 2 éclats de rire.

Ruy était au moins content d'une chose : le fils de son meilleur ami devenait petit à petit son ami. Laissant le pauvre Gryffondor pétrifié à son triste sort, ils montèrent tous les 2 dans les dortoirs où Sirius découvrit son lit juste à côté de celui de Harry / _Quelle ETRANGE coïncidence ! mdr/ . _Ils rangèrent les couvertures puis s'installèrent bien sagement sur leur lit respectif.

Puis, après s'être raconté mutuellement leur vie, l'heure du repas arriva et ils descendirent vers la grande Salle passant une fois de plus devant le 7e année, se prénommant Rush, pétrifié et suppliant. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête. Harry était le seul 6e année à être rester, Hermione étant allée au ski et Ron en Roumanie grâce à un don fort généreux du ministère qui avait enfin reconnu Mr Weasley à sa juste valeur. Quant aux autres 6e année des Gryf' ils étaient chez eux comme chaque Noël.

Chaque soir, dans son lit, Ruy pensait à James, Remus et ses anciens copains… Il était très bien dans cette époque mais… Ruy se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de son retour… Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il s'était sentit apprécié et qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé… Mais là, le choc de la nouvelle de son voyage temporel passé… eh bien il se posait de multiples questions… Allait-il devoir suivre les cours ici ? Etait-ce à ce sujet que Dumby voulait le voir ? Pourrait-il vivre ici sans que le ministère ne s'en aperçoive ? Aurait-il des enfants dans cette époque ? Son corps n'allait-il pas vieillir prématurément ? Des questions les plus rationnelles à celles les plus folles, toutes se bousculaient dans sa tête… (Ruy : Faudrait que je vois un psy moi !) Cependant il restait serein grâce à la bonne humeur du Survivant et tenait bon… Il était tout de même pressé d'avoir une petite conversation avec son directeur qui était actuellement à Londres…

Au bout de quelques jours Ruy se rendit compte qu'il était délibérément tombé amoureux d'Harry qui ressemblait parfois beaucoup à Remus et à James… (ET Mer+) / _SIRIUS ! voyons en voilà une façon de parler ! Moi je suis bien contente que tu te décides à reconnaître tes sentiments ! Problème : Harry très coincé sur ce côté là ! enfin… il paraît /._

Quand Rush les évitait et que Harry riait, comme il avait l'air heureux et comme il était mign… (NON PAS Y PENSER !) / _AH MAIS SI /_

Soudain Ruy revint brutalement sur Terre… Harry était en train de le secouer en criant…

« –RUY TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE / _sort de tes gonds /_

Euh… bah… là je…

TE MOQUES-TU DE MOI ?

MAIS NON VOYONS ! ARRETE DE CRIER ! »

Ils étaient dans la salle commune et tous les Gryffondors restant y étaient assemblés… Ils les regardaient d'un air bizarre…

(Ruy : LA HONTE ! ; Harry : Oups…)

Et c'est là qu'une petite 2e année lança une blague qu'il aurait mieux valu gardé dans sa petite tête…

« –OH ! on dirait mon père et ma mère ! ça fait vieux couple ! A quand les fiançailles ? dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

La ferme… murmura froidement Harry à qui la blague avait été une pique glaciale.

Harry ? marmonna Sirius d'une petite voix…

QUOI ? hurla Harry, Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu ne peux pas parler tout haut ! Tu as quelque chose à cacher peut-être ?_ »_

Surpris par le changement soudain de Harry, Ruy ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés et furieux. Le jeune Potter se leva alors avec un air buté et partit dans son dortoir en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui /_ RYRY PAS CONTENT ! è.é grr ! panneau sur la porte : ATTENTION RYRY MECHANT ! RYRY ENRAGE /_

« –Moi pas comprendre, réussit finalement à sortir Ruy plus stupéfait que jamais. / _T'inquiète y'a pas que toi qui comprend pas /_

Je viens de m'apercevoir de la gaffe que j'ai fait… murmura la gaffeuse / _comment ça « qui ça ?», la 2e année /._

Kékiya ? balbutia Ruy à bout de nerfs.

Harry était avec quelqu'un avant… fiancé avec justement… mais il s'est fait tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, lâcha Rush avec prudence, vu ce qu'il s'était pris la dernière fois.

Attends… T'as dit « IL s'est fait tué » ? IL ?

Bah… tu savais pas que Harry était…

AH NON ÇA JE SAVAIS PAS ! Mais qui était-ce son presque-fiancé ?

Ah… et bien… Il s'appelait…

IL S'APPELAIT / _zen ! inspirer expirer inspirer… /_

Olivier Dubois.

KOUAH / _Ici gît Monsieur Sirius Black venu du passé, mort d'une indigestion à la suite d'une information mal digérée. MDR / _Mais Harry m'en a parlé comme étant son capitaine de Quidditch il y a quelques années !

Ils se sont revus à un stage de Quidditch pendant les grandes vacances… Et c'est allé très vite… Amour, fiançailles, mort, dépression…

DEPRESSION ?

Quand tu es arrivé il était en plein dedans… en plus l'histoire de son parrain… »

Pour Ruy s'en était trop ! Il se précipita dans le dortoir où Harry pleurait. L'entrée fracassante de son ami lui fit relever la tête…

(Ryry :snif ; Ruy : TROP CHOU ! )

« – Je sais pour Olivier… _/ soyons directs ! lol /_

Ah… snif… (manque de réaction chez le sujet Potter un peu perdu)

Je suis désolé… dit Ruy en s'asseyant face à Harry

Merci… snif…

(NE PAS LUI SAUTER DESSUS !) Tu as raison je te cache quelque chose…

Ah bon ? snif…

… (CALME !) / _ce serait effectivement pas la bonne solution de l'embrasser tout de suite… Quoi Ruy ? Pire ? Comment… Tu pensais à … OH ! O.O /_

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?… snif…

Eh bien… je crois qu'on va attendre un peu pour te l'annoncer… »

Eh, eh ! Fini pour le 2e chapitre ! MOI ? MAIS NON JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! MOUAHAHAHAAAAA !

Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi ze m'amuse comme une folle que je suis !

RAR ou Réponses Aux Reviews :

Sirie-stefie : Waw ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Et le 3e chapitre est presque fini... mais quelques détails qui clochent encore... MERCI POUR TA REVIEW ! lol J'adore ton pseudo au fait !

Lalouve : WAW ! TOI ICI /s'incline respectivement/ La GRANDE Lalouve a lu un chapitre d'une de mes fics /au bord de l'évanouissement/ J'adore vos fics Madame Lalouve ! Merci beacoup de vos (de tes ?) encouragements... ils me vont droit au coeur ! J'ai essayait de faire plus les réactions des persos... mais elles sont encore plus développées dans le 3e chap. Sinon c'est vrai que ça va vite mais... je vais essayait de ralentir c'est promis ! Vous (Tu ?) avez vu j'ai changé les signes rien que pour vous ! (toi...)

Alicya Potter-Black : MERCI ! Celui t'a plus aussi ?

Chupz : MICI ! oki... j'ai essayait d'enlever plusieurs commentaires... et yen a de moins en moins dans les autres chapitres !

héloise evans : Tu as bien compris le principe ! "le sirius du passé a lair un peu pommé  
et le harry completemen a coté de la plaque" c'est tout à fait ça ! Je m'dépèche de continuer ! bye !

Merci à tous pour vos review ! 5 c'est très bien ! bien que j'attende celle de Lia... mais Bon... A!


	3. Insolence…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre vénérée J.K.Rowling, je les utilise juste pour ma fic' et pas pour me faire de l'argent ! Si des similitudes avec d'autres fic' apparaissent dites-vous bien que je n'ai rien copié et que je N'ai PAS PLAGIE ! Par contre vous n'avez pas le droit de me plagié non plus ! Je déteste ce genre de comportement !

_Note de l'apprentie auteur :_ Voilà Une fic sympa sans prise de tête ! simple histoire sans grande épopée mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de la publier. C'est un slash ou Yaoi (comme vous voulez) sur Harry et … suspens ! Bon vous allez vite deviner ! Si vous êtes homophobe (beûrk !) DEGAGEZ ! Comme c ma prems' j'ai fait une fic en plusieurs courts chapitres. Cette fic est un voyage dans le futur ! _! Toutes mes petites notes sont entre / et en italique ._Si elles vous gênent je suis désolée ! Dites-le moi ! Les pensées du personnage qui parle seront (entre parenthèses) _… OK ? _C'est aussi une fanfiction pas toujours sérieuse ! Je me suis bien amusée sur certains passages ! -

_**Warning : R**_

**_Dédicace :_** Cette fic' est pour une personne à qui je tiens énormément… C'est Lia, membre des JKS, plus connue sous le nom de S.lia ! _(Allez lire "Jeu de vérité" de S.lia ! C génial ! Et aidez-moi à la convaincre de continuer plus vite ! lol)_.

Je ne prétends pas égaler des auteurs comme Elehyn, Lychee, Umbre 77, Yume No Kami, le Duo infernal, S.lia et plein d'autres ! _(je fais de la pub ! Ils en valent la peine !) _Mais je crois que ça s'améliore au fil de la fic' !-

De Mizuno à Lia

----------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Insolence…

« –Pardon ? Attendre ? mais… Je veux savoir moi ! snif…

– (Est-il permis d'être si mignon !) Eh bien…

– … Oui ?

– Je enfin voilà…

– Moi aussi…

– Quoi toi aussi ?

– Bah… je t'aime aussi…

– (HS ! KO ! ALERTE ROUGE !) …

– Tu voulais me dire autre chose (sourire angélique)

– (Gloups !) non…

– Mais pas encore autant qu'Olivier… c'est… différent je crois…

– (S'il était pas mort c'est moi qui le tuerait ! euh…) Ah… Moi je pense t'aimer plus que ne t'aimait Olivier, répliqua-t-il sur un ton cassant et froid.

– (GROSSE GENE) Ah bon ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? tu ne l'as pas connu… »

Ruy s'avança vers Harry qui frémit. Ruy se jeta sur lui et…

Le chatouilla à mort / vous avez eu peur hein /

« – NONON !

– AH QUE SI ! répliqua Ruy Mort De Rire !

– ARRRRRRRRRRR…

– - ètes ? NON !

– JE… T'EN… PRIIIIE !

– Mais c'est qu'il s'étouffe !

– Ah ah ! Stratégie de détournement ! Explosa Harry en se retrouvant à la place de Ruy par un mouvement souple c'est-à-dire à califourchon sur son partenaire qu'il chatouillait.

– NONON !

– AH QUE SI ! »

Puis, s'arrêtant, Harry le regarda sérieusement, approcha son visage du sien… et partit en courant. Ruy se remettant de ses émotions diverses s'allongea et soupira de bonheur. Au moins il lui faisait très nettement un effet euphorique / _è-é z'aller arrêter de penser à ce qui est en dessous de la ceinture bande de yaoitiste ! lol Comment ? j'en suis une ! ah oui c'est vrai /_. Il l'aimait et était aimé quoi demandé de plus ? Mmh… Une relation stable ? Des échanges amoureux ? Plus de profondeur à cette ébauche d'amour ? De… Ok c'était pas parfait mais un bon début tout de même. Cela ne faisait pas la première fois qu'il allait sortir avec un mec et il se disait qu'avec Harry c'était dans la poche ! Mais il aimait de moins en moins cette expression et la trouvait… inapproprié pour Harry… Ruy était tout de même étonné de ressentir un amour sincère poindre à l'horizon… Serait-il possible que lui, le grand tombeur Sirius Black soit réellement tombé amoureux ? La futilité cacherait-elle autre chose ? Alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques temps ? Etrange…Il ne se sentait pas perdu mais… heureux et calme à présent… Peut-être arriverait-il à faire durer leur amour pas comme avec d'autres… Il ne songeait plus à la différence d'époque et il était impensable pour lui à l'instant de se dire qu'il reverrait James et Mussy dans son époque…

Au bout de 10 min. il décida d'aller chercher son élu vu qu'il était 19h et que le couvre feu retentirait une heure plus tard. Il le retrouva sur la même pierre près du lac, s'assit près de lui et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Les pensées d'Harry vagabondaient et il était troublé de… son sentiment face à Ruy… après tout ce n'était pas vraiment son parrain… il n'avait pas les même relations… et après ce court laps de temps il avait l'impression d'être entièrement à Ruy… d'avoir un… mais c'était impossible… non ce devait être illusion, une passion momentanée qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'amour véritable qu'il ressentait pour Olivier… Olivier… peut-être ne l'avait-il finalement pas vraiment aimer… Non… il se refusait à dire ça !

« – Vas attraper froid… commenta Ruy.

– Pas vrai ! et puis d'abord t'en as mis du temps à me trouver !

– Euh… j'ai mis un certain temps à me décider !

– Grrrr… Je serais mort de froid, tout seul, comme un abruti…

– (soupir) Tu sais…

– Ouais mais dis quand même…

– Ah… euh… bon… je pense qu'il faudrait que…

– … tu me parles de lui… c'est comme si je lisais en toi parfois…

– ………

– C'était un garçon très bien, très beau, très intelligent malgré sa terrible affection pour le Quidditch… Une fois d'ailleurs… je lui ai dit que j'étais jaloux des poteaux de but ! » avoua-t-il après un sourire.

Ruy rit de ce souvenir… et Harry reprit : « Pendant le stage j'ai découvert son goût pour les garçons après l'avoir surpris à me regarder avec insistance alors que j'étais sous la douche ! »

Ruy eut dans ses yeux une lueur de dédain pour Olivier… Il avait osé jouer au voyeur ! Pitoyable à son sens… Le jeune Potter continua sans rien remarquer :

« Je lui ait alors demandé ce qu'il avait à me regarder comme ça et il m'a dit très simplement que je lui plaisait… ensuite il est partit avec un sourire pour mon air ahuri ! Le lendemain il m'a très simplement collé au mur pour m'embrasser avec une fougue… terrible !

Et là encore je suis resté très embarrassé… Mais cette fois il resta et ne me regarda pas me laver… Une heure plus tard il m'expliquait ses sentiments, assez anciens et antérieurs au stage, à mon égard devant de délicieuses glaces… Bien sûr je répondais que je n'étais pas convaincu et que je ne ressentais assurément pas la même chose… C'était mal connaître Olivier… il eut un sourire taquin et me posait LA question gênante : Avais-je apprécié le baiser ?

Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à la fin de nos coupes, gardant les yeux baissés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse ! Lorsque je trouvais la réponse j'écarquillais les yeux et un « oui » effrayé sortit seul de ma bouche alors qu'Olivier venait de comprendre de quoi je parlais ! Il éclata de rire face à mon air hagard et m'entraîna dans les rues de la ville d'Ecosse où nous nous trouvions… il me fit visiter plusieurs endroits insolites et me tenait par la main sans que je ne fasse ni rien contre ni rien pour… Il se montra prévenant et ne fit rien pour me prouver son… amour… Je crois que c'est au théâtre le soir que je m'endormais sur son épaule… Je m'éveillais chez lui, vêtu en tout et pour tout de mon boxer et d'un tee-shirt qui ne m'appartenait pas… Te fais pas d'idée Ruy ! Il avait pas profité de moi arrêtes de t'énerver ! alors donc… Je me levais et allais au salon… Sortant de sa chambre j'entendis une respiration calme venant d'un canapé… il s'y était endormi !

Pour me laisser tranquille il m'avait laissé son lit ! Je m'approchais, m'agenouillais et le regardais sommeiller… je ne sais pourquoi je replaçais lentement ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage paisible… Je lui vit un sourire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement… j'y apercevais de belles teintes miel… je me surpris à caresser sa joue et j'arrêtais immédiatement pour rougir… il s'assit en souriant toujours, attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa doucement… et cette fois j'y répondit… »

Ruy ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrit par le discours de son ami… mais son cœur lui faisait mal… très mal… il n'était pas Olivier… il s'y trouvait maintenant inférieur, tellement nuisible…

Sur son visage la douleur plus que la tristesse transparut sur ses traits, ce que notre jeune brun de 6e année décela… Il ressentit alors lui-même cette souffrance et voulut qu'elle cesse ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était lié à Ruy mais le nier était très difficile à cet instant ! Et, pris d'une soudaine inspiration Harry l'embrassa, le renversant rapidement sur la propre pierre plate où s'était assit le 7e année… Il lui vola un baiser passionné !

Puis ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il l'observa… avant de dire :

« – Mmh… Pas mal… (regardant Ruy hébété d'un air taquin.)

– Comment… tu… euh… bah ça alors…

– (regard moqueur ) …

– COMMENT ÇA JUSTE PAS MAL ? »

Harry le fixa, perplexe, quelques instants avant de se faire embrasser très insolemment !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niark ! J'arrête là ! PAS TAPER ! désolée but I am sûre qu'il faut Stop at this moment ! (mélange anglais-français signé Mizu !)

Alors ? Qui a osé dire « c'est pas trop tôt » ? Bah quand même ils se sont embrassés relativement vite par rapport à ce qui était prévu… mais que voulez-vous… quand une fanficqueuse s'emballe (pas de jeu de mots SVP ! mdr).

Là je pense avoir considérablement développé les sentiments confus des deux jeunes gens mis en présence, n'est-il pas ? lol Non sans déc., je trouve que ce chapitre est mieux sur l'expression de leur trouble… il n'empêche que ce sont des garçons qui viennent de dépasser leur quinzaine d'années et qui peuvent se laisser envahir par leurs hormones trop présentes !

D'ailleurs le chapitre suivant est basé sur cette trop grande rapidité charnelle qui souvent, malheureusement je trouve, intervient dans les couples assez jeunes peut-être à cause d'un manque certain de maturité… (gros soupir) Que voulez-vous ? Ils s'amusent… je peux tout de même vous dire que je risque sûrement de les… faire évoluer psychologiquement… rapidement j'espère ! Mais pour faire un minimum réaliste, représenter au mieux et dénoncer cette élan sexuel qui pourrit trop vite les couples d'ados et de jeunes adultes il fallait que je continue un peu dans le physique trop pressant que l'on va voir à l'œuvre dans le chapitre suivant… (Avez-vous remarquer que j'essaies de vous faire saliver ? lol)

Comment trouvez-vous le « remontage » de moral façon Potter ? JE VEUX TESTER ! mdr en plus la réponse Black est plaisante pour Harry je trouve et sans être trop poussée contrairement à ca qui va se pousser (oui j'insiste ! lol).

Bref… Review encore je vous en prie ! C'est vraiment génial d'en avoir ! D'ailleurs passons aux RAR !

Sirie-stefie : (L'auteur s'extasie à nouveau sur le pseudo) RRRROOOO ! ZADOREUH ! Hum... contente que ça te plaise ! Folle ? Bah heureusement que tu l'es ! C'est une chance crois-moi ! Et je m'y connais ! (fais Napoléon tirant la langue) bref ! j'espère que ça te plait toujours ! (Transe... une musique japonaise passe dans les écouteurs... C BOOOO ! scusez ma folie) A+ j'espère !

farahon : la suite est là ! un peu en retard mais bon... sache que je n'ai pas révisé mon test de maths pour finir ce chapitre et l'arranger et que... je crois bien m'être planté ! (OUIN ! Heureusement je vais faire une 1ere L...) je suis désolée que ça ait été embrouillée ! As-tu lu l'avant propos qui peut t'aider ? Enfin j'en ai mis moins pour que tu comprennes ! j'espère que tu aprécies ! BISOUS !

Lalouve : (en adoration) Suse-moi de t'avoir choqué ! Enfin... je te connais surtout par tes fics GENIALES ! et par le forum de Crazysnape... je suis pas inscrite mais j'y fais un tour des fois... sinon j'ai appliqué tes conseils ! Tu as vu que j'ai donné une explication à leur empressement ? c'est... mon désespoir face aux couples de mes amies qui se font et se défont comme si de rien... ça me fait mal et j'essaies de critiquer ce genre d'agissements trop... superficiels ? t'as raison de me pousser dans le dos... Je suis pire que certains auteurs que je pousse à aller plus vite ! lol je vais vite me dépêcher cette fois ! j'ai moins de contrôle maintenant ! KISS et tout mon respect chère Lalouve !

Shina The Black Angel : andromaque ? moi j'aime bien mais faut dire qu'on m'a pas trop embêter dessus cette année ! ne t'excuse surtout pas pour la longueur de tes review ! Je les prends telles qu'elles sont et je les apprécie toujours ! Ya des fois où mes chapitres sont courts alors tu sais... je suis plus à blamer ! j'espère que cette fin d'année scolaire te soulage ! ON VOIT LA FIn DES TESTS ! (Saute de joie et danse devant l'ordi de son père qui lève un oeil perplexe de ses copies) Bref ! Bonne lecture j'espère ! Bises ! ps : merci de me dire que je suis sadique ! lol

Sara Lupin : MA SARA LULU ! lol Contente que tu aimes ! c'est moins drôle cette fois... quoique (relis) ça va encore ! je suis désolée d'être absente du forum en ce moment mais j'ai encore du boulot assez long et mon ordi perso n'a pas internet... ya que celui de mon père... donc je continue les fics sur mon ordi sans net et je publies vite et donc... bah je m'excuse et je reviens bientôt ! J'espère que tu aimes encore ! BISOUS BAVEUX !

Hum... Anonce spéciale : LIA RAMENE TES FESSES CETTE FIC EST POUR TOI !

(Mizu parcourt le château des JKS où habite lia avec un katana à la main... LIA ! hurle-t-elle menaçante... Ouvre des portes au hasard et tombe sur des trucs non recommandables... Aperçois des taches de sang... - je dois pas être loin... suis les taches puis trouve des morceaux d'organisme non-identifié... -POas de doute j'ai une piste sérieuse ! lol LIA)

dernier mot : je viens de tuer une araignée... beurk... je medégoûte autant qu'elle me dégoûtait...

A+


	4. La Lune, celle qui garde pour elle les s

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre vénérée J.K.Rowling, je les utilise juste pour ma fic' et pas pour me faire de l'argent ! Si des similitudes avec d'autres fic' apparaissent dites-vous bien que je n'ai rien copié et que je N'ai PAS PLAGIE ! Par contre vous n'avez pas le droit de me plagié non plus ! Je déteste ce genre de comportement !

_Note de l'apprentie auteur :_ Voilà Une fic sympa sans prise de tête ! simple histoire sans grande épopée mais je pense que ça vaut le coup de la publier. C'est un slash ou Yaoi (comme vous voulez) sur Harry et … suspens ! Bon vous allez vite deviner ! Si vous êtes homophobe (beûrk !) DEGAGEZ ! Comme c ma prems' j'ai fait une fic en plusieurs courts chapitres. Cette fic est un voyage dans le futur ! _! Toutes mes petites notes sont entre / et en italique ._Si elles vous gênent je suis désolée ! Dites-le moi ! Les pensées du personnage qui parle seront (entre parenthèses) _… OK ? _C'est aussi une fanfiction pas toujours sérieuse ! Je me suis bien amusée sur certains passages ! -

**_Dédicace :_** Cette fic' est pour une personne à qui je tiens énormément… C'est Lia, membre des JKS, plus connue sous le nom de S.lia ! _(Allez lire "Jeu de vérité" de S.lia ! C génial ! Et aidez-moi à la convaincre de continuer plus vite ! lol)_.

Je ne prétends pas égaler des auteurs comme Elehyn, Lychee, Umbre 77, Yume No Kami, le Duo infernal, S.lia et plein d'autres ! _(je fais de la pub ! Ils en valent la peine !) _Mais je crois que ça s'améliore au fil de la fic' !-

_**Warning ! ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient un début de lemon ! tout petit mais n'empêche ! Alors les petites âmes sensibles sont exclues ! si vous ne savez mm pas ce que c'est, je vous déconseille de lire ! ah oui et... il est super court et désolée pour le retard !  
**_

De Mizuno à Lia

----------------------------

Chapitre 4 : La Lune, celle qui garde pour elle les secrets…

Après avoir finit le baiser les 2 garçons se mirent à cheminer doucement main dans la main autour du lac un peu génés cependant… Harry s'était décidé… Le meilleur moyen de tourner la page n'était-il pas Ruy et son amour si… fusionnel ? Peut-être faisait-il une erreur mais pour l'instant il préférait savourer le moment…

Ruy était éberlué de la soudaine tournure des choses… D'un Harry ne sachant plus rien, il se retrouvait avec un Harry déterminé qui ne voulait plus qu'être avec lui !

« – Harry… Je t'aime mais toi… m'aimes-tu vraiment… dit Black en s'arrêtant et enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus jeune pour le lui bécoter.

– Pour tout te dire… je… c'est à toi de renforcer mes certitudes et de… casser certains… doutes… répondit l'autre fermant à demi les yeux.

– Bien chef ! Oui chef ! A vos ordres ! où, quand, comment ? Dessous ou dessus ? ajouta l'aîné tout enjoué »

Harry crut brûler vif… Plus rouge que le rouge vermeille il tourna un regard effrayé à Ruy. Il ne pensait pas à ça quand il lui avait dit…

L'autre brun le savait bien et ne faisait que s'amuser… il adorait le faire rougir… Harry s'en aperçut et fit un charmant sourire.

« – Je n'ai aucune expérience j'opte donc pour dessous…

Au moins tu joues le jeu !

Eh ouais !

Mais le joueras-tu jusqu'à la fin ? l'interrogea-t-il railleur.

Je n'ai pas peur monsieur… » anonça-t-il d'un ton grave

Un frisson traversa Ruy… Harry le provoquait… S'il savait l'effet qu'il lui produisait ! Il sentait qu'à tout moment il pourrait aller trop vite… / _inspirer expirer… zen Ruy /_

-------------------

Il était 9h du soir quand ils rentrèrent en catimini, Rusard veillant au grain avec assiduité… Ils se couchèrent sagement chacun dans son lit…

« – Bonne nuit Ruy…

– Bonne nuit Ry… »

----------------------

Ruy fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit… Eclairé par le peu de lumière qui filtrait par le rideau de la grande fenêtre, Harry avait l'air de souffrir, se tordant dans son lit… Il était en train de faire un cauchemar…

Ruy s'approcha de lui et lui offrit une petite claque… Aucune réaction… Plus grosse claque ? Toujours rien…

Il se résigna et alla chercher un gobelet à dents plein d'eau glacée qu'il lui jeta dessus. GROSSE réaction ! Harry sursauta et tomba de son lit direct dans ses bras prévenants…

Le Survivant murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille de l'animagi, se blotissant contre lui…

« – Bobo la tête… y'avait du sang partout… je… tremble !… des enfants… horrible… Lui… je… suis pire que lui…

Calme-toi Harry… Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Je te dérangerais pas ? T'es sûr ?

Bien sûr que non ! »

Ruy colla les 2 lits et à l'aide d'un sort n'en fit qu'un. Puis il s'y installa avec Harry. Il caressa la tête de son ami, sur la cicatrice bouillante. Ses cauchemares lui faisaient souvent cet effet. Ruy embrassa tendrement cette petite marque chaude et Harry soupira de bonheur… la température de son « éclair » diminuait grâce au doux baiser.

Harry, prit encore une fois d'une inspiration, appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Ruy qui y répondit et l'approfondit ouvrant lentement ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue à la recherche de celle de son « pitit éclair ».

Il finit par la trouver et dans un lent mouvement elles se mêlèrent, se caressant. Harry glissa ses mains sous le pyjama de Ruy et commença à parcourir son dos.

Le jeune Sirius ôta alors son propre haut de pyjama, rompant le tendre baiser et Harry l'imita sans plus hésiter. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, roulant calmement sur le lit, savourant le contact de leur peau enfin libre. Leurs mains vagabondaient librement de leur dos vers leur torse. Il embrassa encore Harry le réconfortant et continua à le couvrir de caresses aimantes.

Harry voulut prendre les devants, ne voulant pas se contenter de cela et embrassa par petites touches, mordillant d'autres fois. Il descendit doucement jusqu'au bas ventre, découvrant la peau de Sirius qui poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Harry, décidément décidé, lui fit glisser son pantalon de fine soie brune. Son compagnon ouvrit de grands yeux et le brun rougit de son audace... Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit… sinon Harry serait mort de stupeur ! En effet, Le Survivant provoquait une réaction plutôt… hem… impressionnante chez le sujet Black… qui s'empressa d'imiter Potter… pour se faire il le renversa sur le dos, le prit par la taille, le souleva délicatement et lui ôta le vêtement restant.

Il le lâcha doucement et lui couvrit le visage de petits baisers. Le plus jeune brun en rit et Ruy sourit dans la nuit. Une mèche de ses cheveux descendit jusqu'à sa joue alors qu'il contemplait Harry d'au-dessus, soutenu par ses avant-bras. Le silence se fit alors, ainsi que l'immobilité…

Puis, le Survivant ramena lentement cette mèche sombre à sa place, caressant la joue de Sirius qui lui embrassa la main au passage. Une flamme de désir brûlait dans le regard de l'animagus dont l'instint prenait trop vite le dessus. Harry la vit et recommença à parcourir la peau du jeune homme de ses doigts légers. Cependant il n'osa aller plus bas que les reins. Ruy, n'y tenant plus, plongea sous le drap et picora la peau de Potter remontant la cuisse droite, contournant habilement le point culminant, s'attardant sur le bas-ventre pendant qu'Harry essayait de taire ses petits gémissements satisfaits, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsque son ami arriva à cette partie tant attendue mais quelque peu redoutée… Les lèvres de Ruy se posaient à une vitesse incroyable. Finalement Harry cria quand il se sentit enserré dans un gouffre chaud et humide. Il crut s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises se sentant entrer et sortir mais Sirius mit fin à son petit jeu sadique et retourna l'embrasser passionnément.

«Je t'aime… » susurra-t-il faisant soupirer tendrement le jeune Potter.

Pourtant le fils de son meilleur ami était mécontent de lui… pourquoi serait-il le seul à profiter ? Il risqua une main sous les couvertures et trouva ce qu'il y cherchait. Il en fut certain car l'animagi haletait tout à coup. De long va-et-vient firent sortir de délicieux bruits de cette bouche tant aimé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela… Bien souvent il avait procuré le même plaisir à Olivier une fois qu'ils avaient été ensembles… Mais contrairement aux rumeurs, Olivier et lui n'en étaient jamais arrivés à bien plus loin que ça ! C'est pour cela qu'il redoutait quelque peu la… suite…

Un sourire sadique lui vint et au tout dernier moment il arrêta tout comme l'avait fait Black auparavant, remontant sa main sur la peau satinée du torse. Il reçut un regard frustré de Sirius. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité pour rien ! Un sacré côté Serpentard surgissait de temps en temps ! Il se sentit punit en voyant Ruy sortir du lit, restant debout après avoir sondé son regard d'une étrange façon...

« - Harry… je… on devrait arrêter… tu n'es pas sûr de toi… on va trop vite… je me laisse rattraper par mes désirs…

…

Si tu ne veux pas il ne faut pas… je ne veux pas te forcer tu comprends ?

Je ne me force pas… répondit-il s'approchant de Ruy qui lui tournait le dos… »

Le sentant approcher, Ruy marcha et ouvrit le rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre… La lumière de la Lune entra alors totalement dans la pièce, les éclairant… Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna… Harry n'avait pas prit la peine de se couvrir et, de par ce fait, ils révélaient l'un à l'autre leur nudité… Le visage de Harry se colora mais il s'aperçut que le jeune Black ne regardait pas son corps mais son visage, le fixant avec inquiétude… Sirius l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra si fort que Potter se demandait ce qui se passait… Puis il sentit des sanglots secouer Ruy et il releva la tête, étant un peu plus petit que lui… Des larmes s'écoulaient rageusement sur la figure tendue de Sirius… Il en recueillit certaines de ses lèvres, bécotant tendrement les joues et les paupières de son aîné…

« Je vais toujours trop vite… Je ne veux pas profiter d'une faiblesse ou d'un cauchemare…je… JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE ! » finit par crier Ruy le serrant à nouveau convulsivement… Harry passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux d'ében de son vis-à-vis et regarda les cieux par dessus l'épaule de Sirius où sa tête était installée…

La pleine lune tendrement… les observait …

-------------

Et oui ! Finit ! Avez-vous ressentir le trop plein d'empressement des 2 garçons ? Et la fin vous avez trouvé comment ? DITES-MOI TOUT ! Bien, moins bien ?

A+ et laissez votre avis !

RAR : Sirie-stefie Ta review m'a fait beaucoup de bien car c'est la première que j'ai reçu et elle était positive ! Bref voilà la suite ! Désolée du retard énorme...

Shina The Black Angel excuse du retard ! et mici for ta review ! voilà la suite toujours un peu courte je supose ! lol Bises ! (c cool les vacances hein !)

Lalouve bah je te connais pour tes fics Mon recueil de Lemons et L'ange gardien c'est bien toi non ? Pour le forum il est possible que je me sois trompée de Lalouve ! excuse ! Et du retard aussi ! J'ai pas pu publier avant à cause problème persos ! excuse !

S'L.I.A Juste un truc à te dire : JE T'AIMEUH !


End file.
